An Eazy Game
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: Younge Max gets injured when a game goes wrong
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters __

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Fox does. Actually I own Jaela, and Colby

Notes: This story is all about creative license. I explain more at the end. Hope you enjoy. Also, the *** means it flips from the present to past and vise versa.

This was supposed to be an easy game of escape and evade. Zack was leader of my team. We had Jondy, Tinga, Syl, Zane and Eva. We were escaping and evading Jace's team. She had Krit, Brin, Jaela, Colby, Ben, and Syd. Everyone was sure we'd win easily. Maybe that was the point of this game, prove to us that being cocky and confidant wouldn't help us win, we'd lose. We won't have a chance now to learn what Lydecker's plan was, though. Jondy's lying on top of me, trying to keep me warm. I'm so cold. I've lost feeling in my left leg.

**********

Our team had split into two groups to get away. Zack, Jondy, Eva, and I went to the east. The others went west. We were running quickly and silently away from the enemy team. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath my feet and I slid down a steep hill with Jondy right beside me.

**********

"Max. Max hang on. Zack went to get Lydecker. Max please don't go." Jondy sounded so sad and desperate. Somewhere far away I herd Eva tell Jondy to keep me warm and still. 

**********

"Max, Jondy don't move," Zack warned us. I quickly realized why. A large black and yellow snake was coiled on a rock less than two feet from my left leg. Jondy was pined under me. Her right leg was even closer to the poisonous snake.

"Zack, Eva, what do we do?" Jondy asked.

"Stay still. Don't even twitch a muscle." Eva tried to sound sure, but I could hear she was worried.

"I'm going to distract he snake. I'll make sure you have time to get away, just wait for my signal," instructed Zack. Usually Zack wouldn't tell us to wait for his signal, but since Jondy and I were worried he reminded us.

**********

"Jondy, it hurts a lot."

"Just hang on Max. Zack'll be here any minute. Try not to move, or the poison will spread faster," Jondy tried to assure me. Eva and Jondy had taken off their jackets and wrapped them around me, but I still felt cold.

**********

Zack started to distract the snake. It worked for a few minutes, until Zack told us to move. When the snake sensed us moving, he spun around and went to bit Jondy's leg. I couldn't let that happen and I pushed my sister out of the way. As the snake sunk it's fangs into my leg, I herd Jondy scream my name.

**********

"Zack's back Max. Hang on."

"How bad is she?" I heard Lydecker ask. Everything sounded funny and far away. I guess I blacked out after that because the next thing I knew I was being put into a hummer to get taken back to base. I suppose Lydecker gave me some kind of anti-poison medicine, because I quickly started to feel better.

When we got back to base I was taken to the infirmary. The doctors poked and prodded me to make sure I was ok. When the doctor were sure I was perfectly healthy, they sent me back to the barracks to join my sibs.

"Max are you sure you're ok? You don't have to be all tough and strong with me," Jondy whispered. Everyone else was fast asleep.

"Don't' worry. I'll be fine Jondy. I just hope I never see another snake again. I didn't really like them before and now I like them even less."

Jondy nodded her head in response before she hurried back to her bed. Every hour the night guards walk around the barracks to make sure we're all asleep. They know Jondy and I don't sleep much, but we aren't supposed to talk.

The next day Lydecker put me through fear training. Fear training is the one thing we're all really scared of. It involves putting us in a small room with something we are scared of. In this case, it was a snake.

The snake looked a lot like the one that bit me yesterday, but I could tell it was different. I to stay in the room with the snake for a couple of hours. At first I was very scared, then I started to relax. I might not be scared of snakes anymore, but I still don't like them. That's the point of this exercise, to teach us to face our fears. It works, but we all hate it.

__

*** I don't know anything about snakes and poison. If there aren't any poisonous snakes in Wyoming then it escaped from the zoo or something.

If you know that some of what I made up in this story is wrong, then can tell me, otherwise, don't complain. It's called creative license. Also, if you'd like to hear this story from other character's POV's, then I could do that. 

****

Angel


	2. Zack

When Lydecekr first put us into two teams I was confused __

Disclaimer: Except for Jaela, Colby and Syd, all these characters belong to Fox.

When Lydecker first put us into two teams I was confused. I had Max, Jondy, Tinga, Syl, Zane and Eva. It was obvious we'd win. Jace had Krit, Ben, Brin, Jaela, Colby, and Syd. They're good, but we're better.

Escaping and evading the enemy was easy. I split us up into two teams to make it even easier. I took Max, Jondy and Eva. Tinga, Syl and Zane I sent in the opposite direction. We were making good time back to our territory, until Max and Jondy fell.

I don't know what happened, I was infront of them. All I herd was some cracking of branches and the crunch of dry leaves. Eva and I turned around to see what happened, but Max and Jondy weren't there. I looked down the hill and saw Max and Jondy lying at the bottom. Not even two feet away from them was a venomous black and yellow snake.

"Max, Jondy, don't move," I warned them. I saw Max's eyes widen when she saw the snake.

"Zack, Eva what do we do?" Jondy asked us. I could hear fear surfacing in her voice. I didn't know what to do, but luckily Eva was there.

"Stay still. Don't even twitch a muscle." I don't think Eva got them to relax any, but that made sure they wouldn't move.

Suddenly I got an idea. "I'm going to distract the snake. I'll make sure you have time to get away, just wait for my signal."

I started to distract the snake, and it was working. Once Jondy and Max started to move the snake swung around and went to strike Jondy's leg. Max saw this and pushed Jondy out of the way. The snake sank its fangs into Max's leg.

Except for Jondy yelling Max's name, the forest was dead quiet. The snake then just calmly slithered away.

"Keep her still and warm." I instructed. "I'll go get Lydecker."

I took off in the direction I knew Lydecker would be in. I trusted that Eva and Jondy could take care of Max.

I forgot that we were still playing escape and evade, so I wasn't paying attention for any ambushes. Jace, Ben and Brin suddenly had their guns pointed at me. "Freeze."

"You have to let me go. Max was bitten by a snake. I need to get to Lydecker," I explained. Jace told Ben to go tot where Max was and then Jace and Brin took me to Lydecker, I was still their POW.

Lydecker and some of the officers were standing and talking around a hummer. They were waiting for the game to be finished, but were surprised when I ran up with Jace and Brin guarding me.

"Something wrong, Soldiers?" asked Lydecker.

"Yes Sir," I replied. "Max was bit by a snake."

One of the officers quickly grabbed a med. kit from the hummer and passed it to Lydecker. Lydecker told the officer to get the rest of us together and take us back to the barracks.

Lydecker told me to take him to Max and so I did. Another officer came along with us. 

"How bad is she?" Lydecker asked Jondy, Eva and Ben.

"Not good, Sir" Eva replied.

Lydecker opened the med. kit and took out a needle filled with anti poison medicine. After injecting Max with that, the officer picked her up and carried her back to the hummer. Lydecker took me, Ben, Jondy, and Eva back to the barracks.

That night when we were going to sleep Max came back to the barracks. Max and Jondy were talking later that night. They thought I was a sleep, but I herd everything they said. Max was scared of snakes. I knew Lydecker would put her through fear training. I was scared for her. Fear training's the worst. But she'll be ok, she always is. Max is one of the strongest of us.


End file.
